


Interlude (Make the Plan)

by RetroactiveCon



Series: Hold Tight to What You Love [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Cock Warming, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Barry Allen, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: Leonard knows what he sounds like, has carefully practiced his slow, even drawl for maximum effect, and he’s not above using it to his advantage. In sexual situations, being asked to talk gives him an excuse to lay his plans bare and make sure his partner approves of every intended step.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Hold Tight to What You Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571482
Comments: 14
Kudos: 247





	Interlude (Make the Plan)

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me. It's in no way necessary to your understanding of the rest of the series - there's no plot here, only smut.

“Barry… _hmm_ …Scarlet, easy. I want… _mmm,_ yes, that…I want to talk.” 

Barry pulls back just enough to pout at him. He’s gorgeous like this, all messed up from making out: hair tousled, cheeks pink, lips flushed and swollen from kissing. The urge to pull him back into another kiss is almost too strong to resist, but Leonard meant what he said: they need to talk. “Or we could, y’know, not talk?” The kid nuzzles against his jaw. Leonard shifts his head. 

“I’d have been fine with not talking before you started trying to ride my thigh, but if you want this to go past kissing, we need to talk.”

Barry blushes and stills the needy little hitching motions of his hips. Leonard entertains the notion that he might not have noticed himself doing it. “Uh, sorry, I can stop. I just…since the lightning, it’s been really easy to…I don’t, like, expect anything from you, that would be disgusting and entitled and—”

“This isn’t duress,” Leonard assures him. “I’m _incredibly_ interested in what you’re offering. I just don’t want to cross any of your boundaries, and I figured it’s only fair to warn you about some of mine.” 

Obediently, Barry pulls back. He’s still settled firmly in Leonard’s lap, but there’s some space between them now. Without the breathless closeness, Leonard is able to think a little more clearly. He’d wager Barry feels the same way. “Boundaries? Yeah, I guess that would be good.”

Leonard doesn’t want to put the kid on the spot, so without being asked, he offers, “Don’t come up behind me. I can deal with it in any other setting, but in an intimate setting, with my guard down, if you come up behind me I don’t know how I’ll react.” 

Barry nods. Deliberately or not, he’s been good about this so far in any given context. Leonard isn’t quite sure how to express his gratitude for that. “I get that, yeah. Um…I vibrate when I get really turned on. It doesn’t do anything—like, I won’t go fast enough to phase through you or the bed—I just don’t know if it might freak you out.” 

That’s fascinating. In the span of a few seconds, Leonard makes plans for what he could do to make Barry vibrate. “So, then, do you like vibrating toys, or does it mess up your rhythm?”

Barry shivers and clenches his thighs. “Uh, no, I like them,” he murmurs. “I used to just not mind them, but after the lightning they feel _really good.”_

“That’s good to know.” Anything that can get a reaction like that out of Barry is something they’ll have to try. “Is there anything I shouldn’t do?”

Barry considers. “Um…I used to not be okay with penetration, but apparently lightning libido can convince you to do weird things, because I’m okay with it now. You’ll have to use lube, though. T messes with that, so, yeah. And, um, this is probably really forward but as long as you’re clean, I don’t mind not using condoms.” 

Leonard nods. “I’m clean. There’s no risk to you—unless you might…?”

“I shouldn’t. I mean, people can get pregnant on T, it’s possible, but as far as I know the risk is pretty low, especially since my dose is really regular.” Barry shifts. “What shouldn’t I do with you?”

Sweet boy. He has set ideas about how long conversational ‘turns’ should last; if the focus is on him for too long, he feels guilty and redirects. Leonard has learned to let it happen. They can cycle back around eventually. “Don’t grab the back of my neck,” he says. “It’s perfectly fine if you touch my head or my shoulders, but never grab my neck, and check with me about neck kisses. Sometimes they’re all right, sometimes they’re not.” 

Barry nods, wide-eyed and earnest. Leonard can’t resist pulling him into a brief, close-mouthed kiss. 

“I won’t do choking, and I won’t strike you with a closed fist. Both of those are hard limits in both directions—I won’t do them to you, you don’t do them to me.”

“Of course not!” Barry blurts, sounding horrified by the very idea. “And…I’m sorry about pinning you, all the times I’ve backed you against a wall, if that was too much like choking.”

Leonard laughs. “Pinning is different. I don’t mind rough play, Scarlet. I just don’t want to turn into my father.” In many ways, it’s too late to avoid that, but above all else, he won’t hurt Barry. Even in play, he would never dare do to Barry what he watched Lewis do to Lisa’s mother. 

“You won’t, but I understand.” Barry huddles closer. Sweet boy, he’s trying to comfort him. Leonard gives him another kiss, slower and deeper this time. He didn’t mean to ruin Barry’s playful mood; he only wanted to make himself clear. “Oh, okay, that felt like…I thought maybe the talking was to distract me and we’d wait to have sex…”

“Like I told you,” Leonard reminds him, “I’m incredibly interested in taking you to bed. I just want to make sure it’s a good experience for you when I do.” He trails kisses along Barry’s jaw to the soft, tender skin behind his ear. Barry whimpers and rolls his head to the side to give him easier access. 

“Oh, God, okay, yes, interested. Clearly interested. _Oh…”_

A hint of teeth has the kid moaning, once again fully in the mood. Leonard slips his hands up under Barry’s shirt and settles them on his waist. The kid leans into every touch like he can’t get enough. 

“Beautiful,” Leonard murmurs against his neck. Barry shivers. Unsure whether it’s a good shiver or a bad one, he checks, “Do you want me to call you that?”

“Uh…not really.” Barry sounds like he’s worried he’s being a bother. “But I…I don’t mind being ‘pretty.’ I don’t know why.”

“So you mean if I call you my pretty little boy, you like that?” He drops his tone to a low, playful register. It has the desired effect: Barry squirms and clenches his thighs, clearly aroused. 

“Yep, more than expected, yep.” He worries at Leonard’s earlobe with his teeth. Leonard tilts his head into it, feeling helplessly exposed and finding, for once, that he doesn’t care. “You can keep talking, please, I like that.”

Just as well. Leonard knows what he sounds like, has carefully practiced his slow, even drawl for maximum effect, and he’s not above using it to his advantage. In sexual situations, being asked to talk gives him an excuse to lay his plans bare and make sure his partner approves of every intended step. “What do you want me to say?” he asks teasingly. “Do you want me to say that I’m going to take my time undressing you so that I can kiss and learn each new part of your body?”

Barry shivers. “Holy fuck, _please_ keep going.” 

“Brat,” Leonard murmurs fondly. Nonetheless, he’s never one to refuse such a polite request. “I’m going to lay you out on the bed, get between your legs, and open you up with my tongue. Once you’re sloppy-wet and begging, I’ll slick you up with my fingers—take my time with it, I don’t want you to feel anything but pleasure—and then get a vibrator inside you.”

“Oh God yes please.” The kid looks wrecked just from a bit of dirty talk. He’s going to go to pieces so perfectly when Leonard takes him to bed. 

“I’ll fuck you with it, slow and shallow, let the vibrations do most of the work.” He presses two fingers against Barry’s side in the same rhythm he’d use with the vibrator. “While it’s buzzing inside your tight little hole, I’ll get my mouth on you again.”

Shyly, a request framed as a question, Barry checks, “You’re going to…” He drops his voice to a whisper. Leonard wonders if he’s ever had anyone offer such a thing to him before. “…suck my cock?”

Oh, it’s the phrasing he’s shy about. Leonard can work with that. “I don’t know. Do you _want_ me to suck your cute little cock?” 

Barry keens and grinds down against his thigh. “Yes, fuck…”

He likes being called ‘little,’ Leonard realizes. After looking after an entire city for as long as he has, no doubt he needs to be cared for and coddled and allowed to trust in someone else’s strength for once. Leonard is more than happy to oblige. “Then that’s what I’ll do. I’ll suck your cute little cock and fuck you with the vibrator until you’re right on the edge, and then I’ll pull away, leave you empty.”

Barry shakes his head frantically. “You don’t have to. I can—since the lightning, I kind of have no refractory period, or I have one but it’s only a couple of seconds, so I can just keep going…”

Leonard smirks. What an unexpected treat. He can wreck Barry several times, no pauses, no wait. In fact, Barry is inviting him to do so. “Well, then. I guess I’ll keep going until you come all over my face.” Barry whimpers and his eyes widen. He’s picturing it, Leonard realizes gleefully, and whatever he’s seeing in his mind’s eye, he likes it. “I’ll keep sucking until you’re oversensitive, until you can’t take it anymore. Then I’ll pull the vibrator out of you and slip my cock into your sloppy, fucked-out hole.” 

Barry grinds down against him and bites his shoulder hard to stifle a quiet, desperate sound. Leonard hisses at the sting, not because it hurts but because the pain goes right to his cock. 

“I’ll fuck you slow and deep…or, no, maybe I won’t.” A wicked idea occurs to him. “Maybe I’ll turn us over, have you climb into my lap and just sit. Not ride me, just sit there…just keeping my cock warm, would you like that?” 

Barry makes a hesitant sound. “I don’t…I want you to fuck me…”

“I will,” Leonard promises. He won’t leave his pretty boy hanging. “I just don’t have the benefit of a lightning refractory period. You do. So I’m going to sit you on my lap, keep you nice and full, and play with your cute little cock until you come around me at least once—twice if you can handle it.” As he says the words, he wonders if this is too much for their first time. Barry’s immediate answering moan assures him it’s not. “Then I’ll flip you over and fuck you until you can’t remember your name.” 

“Yes, yes _please,_ can we do that now?” There’s his demanding side. Leonard smirks as though he’s not equally eager to start everything they’ve just discussed. 

“I don’t know. What do you want me to do to you?”

“Everything, all of it, exactly the way you described.” That’s always flattering to hear. More gratifying yet is the way Barry pulls him into a sloppy, desperate kiss. Leonard lets the kid lick into his mouth and take control of the kiss. If he’s reading Barry right, this is the last time he’ll try to take control tonight. 

“Then up you get, Scarlet. I’m not fucking you on the sofa.” 

In the time it takes Leonard to walk to the bedroom, Barry has run there, fetched out an intimidating crimson vibrator, and laid it on the pillow alongside a half-empty bottle of lube. He’s waiting by the foot of the bed, practically bouncing with excitement, when Leonard reaches the doorway. Just to tease him, Leonard takes his time approaching the bed, shedding his clothes as he goes in an impromptu strip show. Fleetingly, he wonders if it will drive Barry away, but the kid’s expression becomes more openly hungry with every article of clothing he discards. 

“Scarlet?” he checks, coming to a stop a hairsbreadth away. Barry’s eyes flicker up to his. The pupils are blown wide; he likes what he sees. 

“You’re stunning,” he admits. 

Leonard falters, feeling wrong-footed by Barry’s apparent honesty. He’s nothing special—powerful, yes, but not immune to the effects of age. He’s gotten a little soft around the edges, a little round in the belly and thighs, in a way that he can’t help but loathe for the similarity to Lewis. Certainly he doesn’t feel worthy of the fascination with which Barry studies him. “Your turn, Scarlet,” he says, eager to shift the attention away from him. 

Barry lets Leonard pull his shirt over his head and stands patiently while he explores. “No scars,” he says when Leonard’s fingers trace the bottoms of his pecs. “I used to have them, but the speed healing fixed them while I was in the coma. I sorta miss them.” 

Leonard presses kisses to the sites of the missing scars. Then he trails his lips down Barry’s abdomen as he drops to his knees, meaning to take Barry’s shoes off. Instead, he finds vulnerable bare feet peeking out from beneath the hems of Barry’s jeans. 

“Shoes are annoying during the undressing part,” Barry says in response to his questioning look. “And I had time.” 

“Adorable,” Leonard murmurs, turning his attention to ridding Barry of his jeans. The kid turns shy as Leonard eases his jeans and briefs down his hips. “Are you okay with this?”

“Yeah, I want to have sex with you, I just…” His eyes skitter away from Leonard’s face. Leonard cups his hip and rubs his thumb in soothing arcs along the jut of Barry’s hipbone. “Most of my previous partners thought I was disgusting and I don’t wanna ruin your mood. We can switch it up, I can suck you off and then call it a night…”

Leonard quells a cold jolt of rage. “Scarlet, the last thing you’re going to do is ruin my mood. There’s nothing disgusting about you, only about the people who used you like that.”

Barry shrugs. “I was less okay with sex then, so I didn’t mind getting them off and calling it a night. I mean, I’d be just as happy to get on my knees for you, so don’t think you have to…”

“Scarlet.” Leonard presses a chaste kiss to the freckled expanse of Barry’s belly. “Everything I was describing before—sucking you off, fucking you—is that what you want?”

Barry nods. “Yes, but…”

“No buts,” Leonard says between kisses. “You want it, and believe me, Scarlet, I don’t want anything out of tonight except seeing you wrecked.” Barry makes an odd little motion, half a pleased shiver, half a step back. Leonard doubts he’s ever had anyone express an interest in spoiling him for a night, which is nothing short of criminal. “You can tell me to stop if it’s too much.” 

Slowly, Barry sinks onto the bed. He scoots up the mattress backwards, his eyes fixed on a point over Leonard’s left shoulder. Slowly, shame evident in every motion, he lets his legs fall open. 

“Look at you,” Leonard breathes approvingly. He climbs onto the mattress, sinks down between Barry’s legs, and presses open-mouthed, sucking kisses to the insides of Barry’s thighs. Barry makes a soft, startled sound. When Leonard presses a kiss to the tender skin between his legs, he squeaks and clamps his thighs shut around Leonard’s head. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, letting his legs fall open again. (Leonard hadn’t minded even a little bit, not that he thinks Barry would believe him if he said so.) “Nobody’s ever done that before.” 

“If you don’t want this, I’ll stop,” Leonard reminds him. He kisses the tip of Barry’s cock, which is small but unmistakable (and unmistakably hard). Barry’s thighs tremble like he’s considering clamping them shut again, but he doesn’t. 

“No, I want it,” he says, more firmly this time. “It’s just all kinda new, so be patient with me.”

Leonard nods. Given permission, he flattens his tongue and licks eagerly over and around Barry’s front hole. The gasp he makes—alarm giving way to arousal—spurs Leonard to keep going, so he does, eating Barry out until he’s sloppy-wet and moaning. 

“You like that?” he checks, reaching for the lube. He can’t quite reach; Barry has to nudge it into his hand. Lube thus acquired, he slicks his fingers and slips one inside. 

“Oh yeah, _hmm,_ very much.” Barry’s voice has gone breathless and unsteady. When Leonard moves his finger in small circles, slicking Barry’s passage, he mumbles, “You can do more, ‘s okay, you won’t hurt me.” 

Leonard obeys. Once he deems Barry thoroughly slicked, and not before Barry has dissolved into impatient, half-coherent begging, he withdraws his fingers, slicks the vibrator, and slips it inside Barry’s tight little hole. He gives Barry the space of two breaths to adjust to the stretch; then he turns it on. At the same time, he takes Barry’s cock into his mouth.

 _“Fuck!”_ Barry yelps. His hips swivel like he’s unsure whether he wants to buck up against Leonard’s face or grind down on the vibrator. Before he can decide, Leonard sets a slow, steady rhythm with the vibrator and a quick, relentless pace with his mouth. “Oh, oh, oh God, Len, please…”

“Please what, Scarlet?” Leonard pulls back to get a look at the kid, and what he sees sends a jolt of heat through him. Barry is a mess: flushed, needy, eyes heavy-lidded and unfocused. He’s going all to pieces just from this. 

“Harder, faster, please, wanna come…” 

Leonard can’t deny him such an earnest request. He returns to licking and sucking Barry’s cock with the same relentless pace as before. His pace with the vibrator increases, fucking it into Barry hard enough to make him jolt. It doesn’t take long before the kid arches off the bed with a choked sound. Leonard sucks him through it until he squirms, oversensitive, and nudges him away. 

“Just a second, just a second.” 

While he recovers, Leonard sets the messy vibrator aside. When he turns around again, Barry is kneeling in front of him, watching impatiently. 

“You said a second and you meant it,” Leonard chuckles, impressed. Before he’s finished speaking, Barry scoots him around so he’s sitting back against the pillows. “Impatient.”

Barry straddles his thighs but doesn’t sink down on him. “You…you still want me to ride you, right?” 

“Of course I do.” Leonard pulls him into a kiss. “But remember, be patient.”

Barry sinks down on him slowly, not as though it hurts but as though he wants to enjoy the sensations. Leonard rests his hands on Barry’s hips and guides him down until he’s seated comfortably on Leonard’s cock. 

“Just like that. Oh _fuck,_ even after I fucked you with a vibrator, you’re still so tight.” Leonard rolls his hips up. Barry is hot and tight around him, and it’s all he can do not to flip him over and fuck him right then. Only the thought that he made promises keeps him from doing exactly that. 

Barry gives a breathless giggle, still high from his previous orgasm. “Speedster healing…hmm…has its advantages. Also, you’re big.” He moves his hips in tight circles. Leonard tightens his grip on the kid’s hips until he stills. “Oh, right, I’m supposed to be a good little cockwarmer for you.” 

Their ideas about how this should play out, evidently, are different. Leonard means he won’t fuck Barry right away; he’ll play with his cock until he comes, then flip him over and fuck him. Barry seems to think this is an excuse to kiss and cuddle him, because no sooner has he finished speaking than he starts trailing kisses along Leonard’s shoulders. He’s so warm that Leonard can feel the lingering heat of each kiss against his skin. 

“Kiss me properly, Scarlet,” he urges. 

Obediently, Barry sits up and pulls him into a deep, searing kiss. While he’s distracted, Leonard slips a hand between his legs and plays with his cock. Barry gasps into the kiss, caught off-guard. 

“I told you I was going to get you off like this,” he reminds him in between frustratingly short kisses. “Can you be good and still while I make you come?” 

As it turns out, the answer is yes, but only with lots of kissing and pleading. By the time Leonard lets Barry come, his shoulders are spotted with hickeys and his lips are bruised from too many biting kisses. (He doesn’t mind. He’s going to wear Barry’s marks like badges of honor.) Barry shudders through his orgasm, including little millisecond bursts of vibration that tear moans from Leonard’s throat. 

“Barry, _fuck.”_ Leonard means to wait, let him ride out his orgasm, but the vibrations are too much. While Barry is still shuddering through pleasurable aftershocks, Leonard flips him onto his back, knocks his legs wide apart, and fucks him deep and hard. 

“Yes, yes, yes, harder,” Barry gasps. One of his hands clutches at Leonard’s shoulder like the kid is trying to pull him closer. The other goes to his cock, circling and playing with familiar, practiced motions. Leonard is half-tempted to swat his hand away and take over for him, but watching him pleasure himself is too hot to stop. 

“Just like that, Scarlet,” he coaxes. The kid’s hand blurs, just for a second, and Leonard feels suddenly lightheaded. He hadn’t even considered that Barry might use his newfound ability on himself, although in hindsight it seems obvious. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you? My cock inside you, filling you up, and your own hand on your cute little cock. You like putting on a show for me, getting yourself off while I watch.”

Barry gasps out what sounds like an apology, but he’s much too far gone to stop. Leonard delivers a particularly hard thrust as a reproach for the apology. Barry shouldn’t feel sorry for thinking of himself for once; given what he was saying earlier, Leonard is all too happy to let him be a little greedy this time. 

“You have no idea how fucking hot you are, spread out like this for me, absolutely wrecked and still begging for more.” He leans down and presses their lips together, more a bite than a kiss. He knows the bruises won’t last, but still: if Barry gets to mark him, he deserves to return the favor. “I wish you could see yourself taking me like this, taking me so well. So pretty for me, so fucking pretty, can’t get enough of watching you.” 

“Please, gonna…” Barry tosses his head back and whimpers. Leonard sucks a bruise into the exposed skin of his neck. As soon as he draws back, it starts to fade. 

“Gonna come for me?” Another night, he might slow his pace just to tease the kid. Tonight, though, he’s just as impatient as Barry. “Come on, Scarlet, come for me.” 

Barry cants his hips up, trying to get a better angle. His hand blurs again, working his cock at superspeed until he makes a gorgeous little noise and freezes. Leonard fucks him through it, feels his own orgasm building but holds off until the kid melts into the mattress, languid and happy. 

“Come on, Len.” Barry echoes his words back at him. “Come for me. Come in me.”

Despite having talked about it, hearing Barry ask for it is too much. Leonard leans down, catches Barry’s lips in a sloppy kiss, and comes. Barry’s little noise, half surprise, half satisfaction, is more than he can take.

“Fuck, Scarlet, you’re gonna be the death of me.” He eases out of Barry and curls beside him on the mattress. Barry shifts to face him, looking so blissful that Leonard can’t resist kissing him again, gentler this time. “Lightning refractory period indeed.”

Barry’s eyes widen. “Oh, oh no, you’re upset. I’m sorry, that was probably terrible for you, I was selfish and—”

“Scarlet, whoa, no, I’m not upset.” Leonard strokes his thumb over Barry’s cheekbone. The kid falls into hesitant silence, eyes riveted on Leonard’s mouth as though he’s waiting to be scolded. “That was… _so_ good. I told you, I don’t have an accelerated libido, so once is fine for me, but watching you come apart like that…I’m going to think about that for a long time.”

Barry’s eyes widen. “Oh. Oh, you mean that. I…” His eyes flicker up to Leonard’s. Whatever he sees makes him flash a coy smile. “I guess that means I have to think about you thinking about me.”

“Adorable,” Leonard murmurs. Barry ducks his head, shy but beautifully content. 

“Um…so that thing where I was just sitting, being your good little cockwarmer? I think I like that, and maybe we could do a thing where that happens again but you’re not trying to get me off?” He blushes. Leonard doesn’t want him to be ashamed of such a reasonable request, so he hurries to say, 

“Of course we can do that, Scarlet. I’d like that, too.”

Barry rocks gently side to side, smiling. Leonard cuddles him close and murmurs thoughtless praise against his temple. He’s unprepared for Barry’s soft, “You mean that?” 

Of course he craves praise. Leonard can’t believe he didn’t notice this earlier. Barry is so consumed with being good in all things—he needs to be told that he’s been good enough. “Yes,” he murmurs. “You were so good for me tonight.”

Barry melts against him with a little sigh. He mumbles something that might be “You’re so good to me”—precious boy, never willing to receive without giving in return—but he’s too quiet for Leonard to hear. Rather than reply when he’s unsure of the comment, Leonard pulls him closer and gives him another kiss.


End file.
